This invention relates generally to wrenches, and more specifically to a ratchet wrench having a pivotable head.
Wrenches having a straight fixed head are difficult to use in tight spaces which arc often readily accessible by wrenches having a head located at an angled position relative to a body of the wrench. Many currently available wrenches which have an adjustable head typically require the head to be moved away from the body to adjust the position of the head relative to the body. This is inconvenient since it generally requires two hands to adjust the head and requires the wrench to be moved away from the fastener the wrench is being used to loosen or tighten.
To this end, co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,934 (Izumisawa) discloses a ratchet wrench with pivotable head in which a pin is received in respective openings of connecting ends of the head and handle of the wrench to interconnect the head and handle. The pin is selectively movable laterally within the openings between a first position in which the head is pivotable relative to the handle to a desired angular orientation and a second position in which the head is fixed at the desired angular orientation relative to the handle. Portions of the pin have splines so that in the second position of the pin, the splines interengage corresponding splines in the openings of the head and handle connecting ends to lock the head against pivoting movement relative to the handle. While this design works well, the relative sizing of the splines of the pin and the connecting ends of the head and handle necessary to allow interengagement of the splines results in a small amount of rotational free-play in the wrench.
There is a need, therefore, for a ratchet wrench with pivotable head in which the head is more positively locked in a desired angular orientation relative to the handle.